


Wedding Crashers

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, engagement fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: As the title suggests, Alex and Maggie crash a wedding...and it gets them thinking about their own big day.





	Wedding Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> for ironicpotential! :)

Two weeks after Alex spontaneously proposed, they went on their first vacation as a couple.

Europe had always been a desired destination for the both of them, as they both longed to experience the different cultures and cuisines. Yet at such short notice, they didn’t have time to plan out such a vacation so they instead settled on Hawaii, opting for relaxation rather than exploration.

Alex had never used to be one to get excited about the prospect of laying on a beach for hours on end, always growing restless at the mere thought, but now? After the crazy month that she had endured, it was _all_ she wanted to do.

The bruises on her body, gained from the Daxamite invasion, were still fading and Maggie made sure to be gentle when placing kisses. ‘There’s a little stall up there selling ice-cream. Do you want some?’

Alex nodded. ‘Please.’

This was heaven, it was really was, and so was the place they were staying at – a five star hotel that boasted incredible views, incredible restaurants and an incredible spa, to name just some of the amenities that came included.

This evening, there also seemed to be something else happening at the hotel, which Maggie was quick to notice. ‘Nice, a wedding reception. Let’s crash it.’ Her tone was entirely serious.

Alex blinked. ‘What?’

‘You heard me. Let’s go crash it.’

‘Maggie--.’

‘Relax,’ she said gently, yet with a wicked grin. ‘I’m not suggesting that we walk in there and ruin things. I’m thinking more about all the free champagne and food that we can grab.’ She nodded over to the open double doors. ‘Look how many people are in there. Nobody is gonna notice two extra guests and hey…it might give us ideas for our own shindig.’

That was true. They were yet to pick a date but they were already starting to gather ideas. ‘Okay but--.’

It was too late – Maggie was already leading her over. ‘If anyone asks who you are, just say that you’re a friend from school. Keep it vague. That _always_ works.’

Alex frowned. ‘How many weddings have you crashed?’

‘A few,’ Maggie shrugged.

That didn’t surprise Alex in the slightest. ‘You’re ridiculous and I can’t believe that you’re making me do this.’

Maggie laughed as she tugged on Alex’s hand. ‘Shall we?’

*** *** ***

They were offered glasses of champagne mere seconds after sneaking in, which Maggie gratefully accepted before proposing a toast. ‘To free alcohol.’

‘I’ll _always_ drink to that.’ Alex clinked glasses and took a sip, grimacing as it went down. ‘Though, truth be told, I’m not the biggest fan of champagne.’

‘Well, I’m all for having Scotch at our wedding.’

‘Don’t even tempt me.’

‘Who’s tempting you? If you wanna have Scotch instead of Champagne, then I’m more than happy to have just that,’ Maggie smiled. ‘It’ll be _our_ special day, and we can have whatever we want. Scotch, pizza, those little cookies that you love--.’

‘Ooh a chocolate fountain.’

‘ _Chocolate fountain_ \--.’

‘No, look. There’s a chocolate fountain right over there,’ Alex explained before grabbing her fiancée’s hand and pulling her over to it. ‘We _have_ to have one at ours.’

‘I don’t know,’ Maggie frowned. ‘Would that be a good idea? Your sister would probably drink it dry.’

‘And wouldn’t gain any weight or feel sick from doing so – god, I wish I had her metabolism,’ Alex muttered. ‘But still…it would be fun.’

‘Yeah, it would. But does it taste any good?’ Maggie looked around for something to dip into the cascading brown waves. She didn’t find anything to her satisfaction, so opted to stick her finger in instead.

‘Mag--.’ Alex went to question the hygiene surrounding such a move but Maggie shut her up with her index finger – and Alex couldn’t help but moan. ‘Oh…that’s good.’

‘Right? We’re _definitely_ getting one for ours. Actually, no. We’re getting two: one for the guests, and one for us – I’m not having some dirty people sticking their fingers in it.’

‘Those people are shocking,’ Alex grinned.

Maggie hummed in affirmation. ‘Do you want more?’

‘God, yes.’

*** *** ****

It shocked Alex just how easy sneaking into a wedding reception was…and how _addictive_ it had the potential to be. It hadn’t even been an hour yet and she was already on her third glass of free booze.

‘I can’t believe this is gonna be us soon,’ Maggie said softly as they swayed on the dancefloor amongst oblivious guests.

‘How soon?’ Alex asked.

‘How soon do you want it be?’

‘Honestly?’

‘Honestly.’

‘Honestly, I’d marry you tomorrow if I could,’ Alex replied, and it was the god’s honest truth. Some people might say that they were doing things too quickly but they weren’t, not really. They both lived fast-paced lives, and their jobs made them painfully aware of how they were never guaranteed a tomorrow. They lived in the moment and in this moment – and in every moment for the rest of her life – Alex knew that she loved Maggie Sawyer. So why wait? That was why she’d proposed so spontaneously. Hell, that was why she’d turned up at the alien bar all those months back and took that giant leap, despite being absolutely terrified. ‘Though, I think my sister would kill me if we got married without her.’

Maggie let out a laugh. ‘True. Bless her though. She’s so excited about it.’

‘And I’m glad,’ Alex said. ‘It definitely seems to be taking her mind off of _him_ , so that’s good.’

‘Yeah…but is it bad if I say that I’m glad he’s gone? ‘Cause he was kinda an ass, and she deserves someone so much better than him.’

‘Don’t worry, I couldn’t stand him either.’

Another laugh. ‘Thank god, I thought I was the only one.’

‘No, no. I was merely tolerating him as he seemed to make my sister happy.’

‘It all comes out now, doesn’t it?’

‘What can I say? A few glasses of free champagne and I’m an open book.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Speaking of free booze, I’ve drank a little too much and I’ve gotta go to the little girls’ room. You wanna come with?’

Alex shook her head. ‘I’m good for now. And by _good for now_ , I mean that I’ve had my eye on that free buffet for a while. You know, I’m really loving all the freebies here.’

Maggie laughed before planting a quick kiss on Alex’s lips. ‘I’ll know where to find you.’

*** *** ***

She made awkward small talk at the buffet – a buffet that offered a whole host of sweet treats. She did as recommended, and kept things vague, only alluding to how _beautiful_ the ceremony was. Alex let out a small sigh of relief as she wasn’t questioned further.

All of this was new to her. She had never been to a wedding before, let alone a wedding reception and that scared her a little. She was going into this whole marriage thing blind and completely clueless. That was another reason why she’d happily marry Maggie tomorrow – eloping sounded so wonderful. She didn’t need any pomp or fuss; all she needed was Maggie’s hand to take in marriage.

Yet still…she did want a ceremony too. She wanted that big moment in front of her friends and family; wanted to let them know how much she loved Maggie; and she also wanted to have a big ceremony to celebrate this newfound happiness in her life. Nothing would ever make her happier than marrying that extraordinary woman.

‘Hey there.’

Hanging around the free food was probably not her greatest idea if she wanted to remain incognito. She forced a smile at the man that joined her. ‘Hi.’

He offered a hand. ‘Simon.’

She shook it. ‘Alex.’

‘Lovely to meet you. And I’m not just saying that because I’ve been instructed, as best man, to ensure that everyone is having a good time.’

Alex laughed. ‘Sure, sure.’

Simon’s eyes lit up as he spotted the bowl of _Oreos_. ‘So, what did you think of the ceremony?’

‘I loved it,’ Alex nodded. ‘The bride looked so gorgeous. I could only hope to look as beautiful as her when I get married.’ She waved her hand at the stranger, a weird habit that she’d found herself doing a lot recently. ‘Just engaged.’

Yet Simon looked…confused? ‘The _bride_?’

His confusion was echoed. ‘Yeah?’ And then her eyes travelled over to the cake to her right. The cake that two little grooms on top of it.

They’d crashed a gay wedding. _Of course they fucking crashed a gay wedding_ – Maggie’s gaydar had always been impeccable.

Panic set in. She stuttered and she laughed before she grabbed the nearest bowl of candy and ran into Maggie as she made a break for it across the dancefloor. ‘We need to go.’

‘What? And why do you have a bowl of _M &Ms_?’

‘I blew my cover,’ she grabbed Maggie’s hand.

‘Alright but that still doesn’t explain the _M &Ms_.’

*** *** ***

They retreated to their room and cuddled in bed, whilst Maggie snacked on the stolen candy.

The domesticity of it was as peaceful as it was wonderful. And it was all that Alex had ever wanted in life. And that was why she couldn’t help but say it out loud. ‘I want to set a date. And I don’t care if it’s tomorrow or in ten years time…I just want to know when I’ll became your wife.’

Maggie gave a little shrug. ‘We can get married whenever you want. Pick a date and I’ll be there.’

Alex took a minute or two to mull it over. ‘December 7. This year.’ It wasn’t too soon, nor was it too far. It was the perfect compromise.

And her fiancée seemed to think so too. ‘Alright. Six months to plan a wedding…we’ve got this. You wanna go big, or do you wanna go small?’

‘Is _somewhere in the middle_ a suitable answer?’

‘I guess,’ Maggie laughed. ‘Church or City Hall? Or somewhere less traditional?’

‘Church.’ She must’ve pictured walking down the aisle a thousand times since they’d gotten engaged, the mere thought of it making her emotional yet so excited.

‘Suit or dress?’

‘Dress.’ She wasn’t one for dresses, or even skirts, in her day-to-day life but there was something about wearing a wedding dress that gave her butterflies. ‘What about you? Have you thought about what you’ll wear?’

‘I have.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘And?’

‘ _And_ you’ll be waiting until the day to find out,’ Maggie grinned.

‘I have ways of making you talk.’

‘And I have ways of shutting you up,’ Maggie said before going in for a kiss that left Alex breathless. ‘It’s only six months away. I’m sure you can wait.’

‘Maybe.’

‘Well, too late. You picked the date and we’re sticking to it. December 7.’

‘December 7.’ The day her life would finally become complete.


End file.
